Setsuki Hiruki, Ninja Student
Setsuki left the Fox's Den school to learn how Grave was able to defeat Rook. Her attacks are the fastest of all. While others hold back, Setsuki exerts herself completely, then quickly recovers to dish out more. Her smoke bombs can get her out of almost any troublesome situation. Bio Setsuki is not from Midori's dojo, but rather a student at the all-girls martial arts school called the Fox's Den, headed by Jade Fox. Setsuki is a diligent student and excels at one of the key virtues of the Fox's Den: speed. Be faster than your opponent so your move strikes first, so your body moves out of the way first, so that even your position is hard to pin down. Grave became more and more talked about as he took open challenges to defeat anyone in combat. Setsuki wondered how he could achieve such a perfect record, and what she could potentially learn from watching him. Setsuki came to an agreement with Jade Fox that she would seek out Grave for mentorship and that she would later return to the Fox's Den and show what she had learned. Setsuki trains at the secret ninja academy called the Fox's Den. Though she's small and not physically strong, her speed and agility know no match. Through a mix of speed and deception, she can confuse opponents into making mistakes. Setsuki heard that Grave defeated the mighty Rook in a sparring match, and now seeks him out for guidance. She's admired him for some time from afar, but she now feels compelled to see what she can learn from him personally. Deck Hit Points: 70 Max Combo: 6 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.2 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.2 speed, 6 damage, 3 cp Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Speed of the Fox - If you start the draw phase with 1 or 0 cards in hand, draw 5 cards (instead of 1) and you may hit back with a full combo if you dodge an attack or Joker this turn. Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/D *6: A/B *7*: T/B **Bag of Tricks - of Turn At the end of turn, if this is the only card in your hand, you may put up to three non-Joker cards from your discard pile on top of your deck in any order, then discard this card. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T*: T/D **Smoke Bomb - Reaction Discard two cards (and this card) to counter an ability. (Prevent and undo the ability and the opponent discards the card if played from hand. You can't counter Aces, Jokers or character cards.) *J: Esper Dash, Attack, 1.4 speed, 5(1) damage, 1 CP Linker *Q: Ninpo Flash, Attack, +2 any, 0.0 speed, 1+4 damage, 3 CP Starter *K: **Starlight Kick, Attack, +2 any, 2.2 speed, 5+3(2) damage, 2 CP Linker **Starlight Tumbler, Throw, 9.2 speed, 6 damage, 2 CP Ender, Knocksdown *A: **A: Shuriken Hail, Attack, +A+A+A, 1.0 speed, 9+9(3) damage, Can't Combo **AA: Surprise Gift, Attack, 1.2 speed, 17(3) damage, 2 cp Ender Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 16/54, 29.6% *Dodge - 20/54, 37% *Throw - 20/54, 37% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 4/36, 11.1% *Dodge - 16/36, 44.4% *Throw - 4/36, 11.1%% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 4/16, 25% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% *Throw - 12/16, 75% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 16/20, 80% *Block - 0/20, 0% *Dodge - 4/20, 20% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 4/20, 20% *Dodge - 4/20, 20% *Block - 12/20, 60% Strategy *Hand Management: Setsuki's hand management is backwards of every other character. The most important thing is not to get stuck with only 2 or 3 cards. If you do, it can last for a few turns as you may end up with few ways to ditch cards. It is almost always worth it activate Speed of the Fox. One trick you can use is to play a face-down combo escape card, even if you don't think your opponent is going to combo, or even if you've used both of your jokers already! If your opponent plays a face-down card, and you are somehow positive that its a joker, think about combo-ing anyway! You can also power-up by discarding pairs. If you have an ace in your discard pile, you have to take it into your hand, but if all your aces are in your deck, you can discard two cards and get nothing. Be sure to remember that you can do this, it is occasionally useful. If you are going to grab aces, try to end up with 2, because Setsuki's AA ender is way better for her than her A (can't combo) *Tricks Loop: If Setsuki has a 7 in her hand and a 7 in her discard pile, she can use her 7 ability (Bag of Tricks) to put the 7 in her discard pile back on top of her deck, allowing her to continually have a 7 in her hand throughout the game for draw set ups. *High-Speed Attack: Setsuki's Queen is a 0.0 speed attack and it's a Starter as well. Her Queen is excellent for letting her burn cards, since she can discard two cards to it, and potentially combo three more cards off of it as well. Matchups Revision from Old Deck *"Smoke Bomb" can no longer counter abilities on character cards. Old Deck Hit Points: 70 Max Combo: 6 Normal Attack Properties: *x.2 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.2 speed, 6 damage, 3 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: *Speed of the Fox - At the beginning of the turn, if you have 1 or 0 cards in your hand, draw 4 cards and you may hit back with a full combo if you dodge an attack or Joker this turn. (You still draw as usual during the draw phase.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/D *6: A/B *7: T/B (Bag of Tricks) **Bag of Tricks - At the end of turn, if this is the only card in your hand, you may put up to three non-Joker cards from your discard pile on top of your deck in any order, then discard this card. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T: T/D (Smoke Bomb) **Smoke Bomb - Discard this card and two other cards to counter the effect of any ability except those on Aces or Jokers. (Play this after the opponent spends any activation costs, then prevent and undo that entire ability. The opponent discards the ability card if it was played from his hand.) *J: Esper Dash, Attack, 1.4 speed, 5(1) damage, 1 cp Linker *Q: Ninpo Flash, Attack +2 any, 0.0 speed, 1+4 damage, 3 cp Starter *K: **Starlight Kick, Attack +2 any, 2.2 speed, 5+3(2) damage, 2 cp Linker **Starlight Tumbler, Throw, 9.2 speed, 6 damage, 2 cp Ender, Knocksdown *A: **A: Shuriken Hail, Attack +A+A+A, 1.0 speed, 9+9(3) damage, Can't Combo **AA: Surprise Gift, Attack, 1.2 speed, 17(3) damage, 2 cp Ender Old Strategy *Character Counter: Setsuki's 10 (Smoke Bomb) has the only ability in the game that can counter the abilities on character cards. For instance, she can deny Jaina her buyback ability for a turn. You can also use this ability purely to ditch cards by countering something like Argagarg's Hex of Murkwood. Revision Changelog Base -> 3.0 'No direct changes to Setsuki. New gamewide rules: *'If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card.' *'If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat.' 3.0 -> 3.1 'No direct changes to Setsuki. New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): *'Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *'Handicap: At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.)' 3.1 -> 3.2 'No direct changes to Setsuki. Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: *If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *-> *'Normal draw rule: If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. 3.2 -> 3.3 'No direct changes to Setsuki. New gamewide rules: *'Hand limit: 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn. *'Time Out: When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) ' Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: *If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *-> *'If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card.' Gamewide rule reworded: *If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. *-> *'Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat.' 3.3 -> '4.3' '''No direct changes to Setsuki. New gamewide rule: '''Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> 4.4 Innate Modified "Countering innates is "(t)oo confusing these days...check out BBB for example as you consider which parts you could or couldn't counter" (Sirlin). So, ...: *Smoke Bomb - Discard this card and two other cards to counter the effect of any ability except those on Aces or Jokers *-> *Smoke Bomb - Discard this card and two other cards to counter the effect of any ability except those on Aces, Jokers or innates. 4.4 -> 5.0 Innate modified - Speed of the Fox: *At the beginning of the turn, if you have 1 or 0 cards in your hand, draw 4 cards and you may hit back with a full combo if you dodge an attack or Joker this turn. (You still draw as usual during the draw phase.) *''->'' *'If you start the draw phase with 1 or 0 cards in hand, draw 4 cards (instead of 1) and you may hit back with a full combo if you dodge an attack or Joker this turn.' Flavor Quote changed: *"Whatever Grave says is probably right! He'll kick the Blood Guard's ass any day!" *-> *"When I can beat you every time I'll be as good as Grave!"'' (Her mouth is cleaner.) Abilities Reworded: *7: Bag of Tricks: **At the end of turn, if this is the only card in your hand, you may put up to three non-Joker cards from your discard pile on top of your deck in any order, then discard this card. **-> **of Turn' If this is the only card in your hand, put up to three non-Joker cards from your discard pile on top of your deck in any order, then discard this card. *10: Smoke Bomb is now labeled as a '"Reaction"' ability: **Discard this card and two other cards to counter the effect of any ability except those on Aces, Jokers or innates. (''Play this after the opponent spends any activation costs, then prevent and undo that entire ability. The opponent discards the ability card if it was played from his hand.) **-> **'Reaction Discard two cards (and this card) to counter an ability. (Prevent and undo the ability and the opponent discards the card if played from hand. You can't counter Aces, Jokers or character cards.)' *'Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a '"Combo Escape" ability. 5.0 -> 5.4 Innate modified: Speed of the Fox is changed to "... draw 5 cards (instead of 1) ..." instead of "... draw 4 cards (instead of 1) ...". Update to Cards' Rendering: Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box. Gallery Setsuki.jpg|Default Card Setsuki Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Setsuki Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Setsuki.jpg|Gold Card Setsuki Back.jpg Setsuki Destiny.jpg Setsuki Joker.jpg Setsuki Ace.jpg Setsuki King.jpg Setsuki Queen.jpg Setsuki Jack.jpg Setsuki 10.jpg Setsuki 9.jpg Setsuki 8.jpg Setsuki 7.jpg Setsuki 6.jpg Setsuki 5.jpg Setsuki 4.jpg Setsuki 3.jpg Setsuki 2.jpg Category:Yomi characters Category:Yomi base set characters